


Within The Eyes Of An Daemon (workin on a title)

by Shellhead_Winghead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angel Wings, Daemon Touching, Daemons, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Monsters, Non Consensual Daemon Touching, Sabriel - Freeform, Same-Sex Daemons, Sexual Tension, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellhead_Winghead/pseuds/Shellhead_Winghead
Summary: Mikayla Sworne witnessed her mothers death at the age of 14. After that, she followed the life of being a hunter, her and her daemon, Fae, traveled the country and killed monsters. Then one day, she's transported to a strange bunker, and meets for the second time, Sam and Dean Winchester along with their angels Castiel and Gabriel. She's needed for a mission of theirs, finding out she was a new breed of monster herself. Together, the brothers, the angels, the girl, and their daemons go on to hunt monsters as well as the burden of training her.





	Within The Eyes Of An Daemon (workin on a title)

When Mikayla was 14, she lost her mom.

They had been casually walking through Lady Bird lake at night, her mom’s daemon, Fefe, was trotting besides her, his fur glossy in the dim lighting, when they heard the growl, a growl that would forever change her life.

 

Faeni was lumbering in front of her, her sleek black fur blending into the shadows as she prowled around, when her ears perked up, listening. Fefe growled, short white fur bristling as the mom and daughter stared into the seemingly empty forest. Mikayla was clutching Fae’s fur like a lifeline, brown eyes skittering around as all her instincts to her to _run._ Fae snarled, something deep down that Mikayla had never heard before, as a figure emerged from the dark forest, its silver eyes glowing as it stared hungrily at them. To her horror, the person didn’t seem to have a daemon present with them, a cold shiver running up her spine as her mom placed a hand on her shoulder and faced the duo.

 

“Fae, get her out of here right _now_ ”

 

Before, anyone could react, the thing lunged at them with terrifying speed and attacked her mom. Her mom had screamed at Mikayla to run, but the girl was frozen as she watched the thing bury its claws, long claws covered in dirt and dried blood, deep into her mom’s chest and _pulled_. Her mom went limp as Fefe exploded into golden dust, and Mikayla had screamed, launching herself at the creature, _rage hurt anger sadness pain rage_ filling up her body as she attacked the creature. Fae yowled, a long pain filled sound before she launched herself into the fight, long, sharp claws viciously ripping to the creature’s side. The creature growled in pain, hand shooting out and latching onto Fae’s right shoulder and _squeezed_ , other hand slashing its claws into Mikayla’s left flank. A scream tore out of her throat, the feeling of feeling _so violated_ drowning out the pain in her side.

 

“FAE, AHH- N-NO PLEASE THAT HURTS” Mikayla gasped in pain as the thing squeezed harder and Mikayla blacked out to the sound of a gun going off.

 

*************

 

“Dean, she’s waking up”

 

Groaning in pain, Mikayla blindly reached out for Fae, her breathing getting heavier as she started to panic, not finding her daemon.

 

“Fae! Fae where are you?” Mikayla whimpered, feeling blood dripping down her side as she stared at the bloodied claw marks.

 

Looking up she saw a man with shoulder length brown hair, wide hazel eyes staring at her in surprise as a giant wolf was basically laying on him. The wolf was staring at the girl with worried eyes, white fur matted with blood and had a small cut above her eyebrow that mystery man mirrored.

 

“Hey you shouldn’t be- “

 

“Where’s my daemon!” Mikayla asked, eyes wide with panic as she struggled to sit up, glaring at the man in front of her and his wolf.

 

The man sighed, “Alanis.”

 

Alanis, gave the girl a sad smile before reaching down into the cup holder and gently pulling a limp mink out. Moving slowly, the arctic wolf held out Fae, and Mikayla carefully grabbed her, avoiding touching the wolf as Fae moved around weakly.

 

“Hey” the daemon croaked, her white fur was matted in blood, her right arm twisted at an odd angle.

 

“Don’t ‘hey’ me, you scared me to death you dummy” the girl admonished quietly, wincing as more blood sluggishly escaped from the tied-up injury. The two men up front shared a glance, before Long Hair went back to look at her.

 

“Uh, hey, how are yo-“

 

“What the fuck happened back there! I just watched-“ she choked up, tears springing to her eyes as the image of Fefe exploding into gold dust flashed to mind, she cleared her throat, wrapping up all those feelings and shoving them into the back of her mind, “I just watched my mom get her heart ripped o-out a-and I coul- could’ve died and- “ she stopped, swallowing, before continuing.

 

“I don’t need ya’ll lying to me, because no offense, ya’ll look ratchet and like ya’ll would lie to help me, but I deserve to know what happened to me, because if I die, I’ll make your life fucking miserable by haunting your asses, especially you Big Foot!” she growled, though the effect was killed by the brunette whining in pain as she clutched her side, pushing herself up onto the seats. ‘Big Foot’ looked at her, offended by the name and glanced at the driver, who raised an eyebrow before smirking and shrugging at him, ‘Big Foot’ sighed and turned back to her.

 

“Ok, I’m gonna sound crazy but here I go. My name is Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean. We hunt monsters, all the things in a horror movie, ghosts, werewolves, vamps, demons, and… angels-,“ Mikayla raised an eyebrow at Sam, _angels_? “heh, yeah angels I know, but believe me they all exist. What attacked you and killed your mom was a werewolf, we had been trying to track him for about a week, don’t worry he’s dead now.” Dean snorted, muttering, _“yeah, after Deneb fucking shredded that sonava bitch”_

 

Mikayla looked down at Fae, the small mink staring up at her with large sad eyes, her furry body shaking was the only thing that betrayed how shaken they were. Swallowing the lump around her throat, she nodded, watching the brothers with a blank face. Sam raised an eyebrow, his wolf staring her with a worried/confused gaze, even Dean glanced back at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“That’s not the usual reaction we get from people who hear that speech” the arctic wolf had a silvery voice, bright icy blue eyes watching her carefully as she shifted into her human’s lap, making him wince.

 

“What do you expect me to say? It would just be wasting time and energy freaking out over something that’s true” Fae nodded in agreement, “And Freckles, where’s your daemon?” she asked, kinda hoping she wasn’t stepping on a sore spot about his daemon, and hoping she wasn’t gone or something.

 

 _“He stuffed me back here!”_ a loud cry sounded from behind her, and Mikayla raised an eyebrow up at Dean.

 

“SHUT IT DENEB, I CAN’T HAVE YOUR GIANT FURRY ASS IN MY LAP LIKE SAMMY”

 

‘Deneb’ let out an angry snarl, sounding like a very large animal. Mikayla thought she sounded like a big cat, but she couldn’t be sure. Seeing black spots, she laid back down, gripping Fae tight as blackness seemed to wash over her. She vaguely heard people talking, shouting franticly at something.

 

_“…she…Sammy...wake…er…irl you need…dam...ck!”_

 

And then darkness.  



End file.
